A software patch can be a piece of software designed to update a computer program from one software version to the next software version. The software patch may add a new feature or fix bugs such as security vulnerabilities. Further, vulnerability databases may provide a platform to collect, maintain, and disseminate information about discovered software vulnerabilities in different software versions. However, the source code modification (e.g., actual changes as part of the software patches) introduced by the software patches may be sought manually, for example, by looking up scattered information from websites of open-source software providers.